Four Days At Kagome's
by Eranna Makiba
Summary: When Kagome returns home for a test, she figures out her family went to a spa for 3 days. So, she is left alone for those three days, well, sorta. Inuaysha comes to her era to check up on her. And the have a some cute moments together.
1. RubADubDub Inuyasha in the Tub

**Hey Bros! I know I haven't written any stories in a while, because I have to start getting ready for school this coming week, so, I've hadn't had any time to write. So, This story is a special treat for you guys! ;) I got the Idea for this story, when my friend Dina came over, and me and Dina LOVE Inuyasha. So, you can say we both made this story. ;-)**

**And again, I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!  
**

**Anyways, enjoy the story!**

* * *

**_~Day 1~_**

~Kagome's POV~

Past the 500-year-old well lies the Feudal Era, filled with demons of all sorts. Including the very dog demon we all love, Inuyasha. Who was sitting in his favorite tree, the Goshinboku, waiting the others to finish up and heal so they could find the rest of the jewel shards, and hunt a certain evil half-demon called Naraku. Naraku made Inuyasha and his old lover, kikyou, deceive each other in order to taint the Sacred Jewel. But kikyou managed to "destroy" the Sacred Jewel by burning it with her body, but somehow the jewel ended up in my body and now is shattered into millions of shards and is scattered across Japan. So, Inuyasha and I along with our friends: Sango, a demon slayer, Miroku, a lecherous monk, Shippou, a small fox demon, and of course the two-tailed cat, Kirara.

During our travels, we eventually have to head back to Kaede's village. So, we can heal from our previous battles and to repair our weapons. I have to go back and forth through the well, so I can see my friends, and also take my tes- Oh CRAP! TESTS! I have a test tomorrow and I haven't been studying! Wait, if I go back today I _might _be able to cram for the rest of the day. And I could also stock up on supplies while I'm back home.

Me and my friends, minus Inuyasha, were in Kaede's hut. Miroku and Kaede were talking about healing herbs, and Shippou and drawing picture of ours battles and showing Sango and Kirara. I started to pack up my backpack, when I heard Sango's voice behind.

"Kagome-chan, what are you doing"

"I remembered that I have a test tomorrow, I'm gonna go home today and I'll be back in three four days. I also need to stock up on supplies, since we are running low." I told her with my back turned to her.

"Okay Kagome, just be safe when you go. And I hope you pass your test," I heard her say.

I quickly packed my bag, and put my arms through the straps and stood up. I hugged everyone in the hut before I left and started to head over to the well, but I knew full-well that Inuyasha will try and stop me again. I began to see the lip of the well come into view from the top of hill. I felt the wind pick up when i heard a male voice.

"BOO!"

"AHH! Inuyasha SIT!" I screamed. Then Inuyasha's necklace glowed and pull his head down to the ground with a loud thud. I just crossed my arms over my chest and hmphed while I turned my head to the side.

"You deserved it, you jerk!" I yelled as a stomped away.

I heard him get up and yell, "What the hell did i do!?"

"You scared the crap out of me!" I yelled back as I continued to walk to the well, but I was stopped by Inuyasha. He jumped in front of me.

"Where do you think you're going?" he said as he put his arms into his robe.

"I'm going home stupid!" I yelled as i walked around him, but he grabbed my arm before I past him.

"Oh no, you're not we have shard to find! Or may I remind you it was your fault that the jewel shattered in the first place!"

"Shards, shards, shards! That's all you ever think about! Maybe I want to see my family and friends! And I need to get ready for an important test tomorrow!" I screamed, and yanked my arm away from Inuyasha grip. I saw his ears flatten against his head, but I continued to head for the well.

"You're not going." I heard him say behind me.

"I AM going whether you like it, or not." I spoke as I got the the well and I swung my over the well, Ready to jump. But Inuyasha pick me up before I fell down the well. He placed me bridal style in his arms.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing?! Don't make me say the "S" word!"

"If you say that, you'll be coming down with me," He stated looking down at me. I started to try and get out of his grip, but failed.

"Inuyasha, let me go home please?" I said as I gave him my puppy dog eyes. I saw him blush, put me down and turned his head to the side.

"Fine."

I giggled and hugged him tightly. "Thank-you Inuyasha!" I said happily.

"I'll see you in four days, Inuyasha." Then I went over the edge of the well.

I was enveloped by a sea of stars, then I landed on the bottom of the other side of the well. I climbed up the ladder that Grandpa and Souta made shortly after I started to head back and forth between the Feudal Era and the present day. I stepped up the stairs of the well house and slid open the doors. I could tell it was quieter than usual. I ran into the house and went to the kitchen to find a note on the fridge. I grabbed it and began reading:

_Dear Kagome,_

_Your grandfather won a spa getaway from the lottery, so, we will be gone until Tuesday this week. Souta has two days off from school because conferences, But strangely you still have school. I put some leftovers in the fridge for you and Inuyasha if he came with you, and there is ramen in the cupboard right next fridge. Tell Inuyasha that Souta says, "Hi."_

_Love Mom, Grandpa, and Souta_

I sighed and crumpled up the piece of paper then threw it away. I looked at the clock above the stove, it reads: 2:32pm. _I'm gonna be alone for 3 days. Now I wish Inuyasha was here. . ._ I walked up the stairs to my room and opened the door, set my bag down next to my bed. I took down one of my books from above my desk next to the window. I began to studying, but my mind started to wander. _I wonder what Inuyasha and the others are doing right now. . .But I can't go back right now because I need to study, But it's kinda depressing that I'm gonna be alone for 3 days. Maybe I could visit them tomorrow after school for an hour or two. . ._I looked at the clock that was on my night stand, it said: 3:20pm. I sighed. _At least i got an hour of studying in, but I doubt it did any thing._ I closed up the textbook that I had open. _I won't be able to study right now. Sigh. . . I guess I could take a bath before I try and study again. _

With that thought, I went to my closet and chose an outfit, then headed to the bathroom. I started the water while I grabbed my shampoo, conditioner and body wash from underneath the sink. I put them on the edge of the bathtub as I began to undress.

I stepped into the water, the hot water washing my worries away. I began to wash my body.

~Inuyasha's POV~

I let Kagome go back to her era about and hour ago, I was sitting in the corner of Kaede's hut. I was fidgeting, I couldn't help it. I felt like I needed be somewhere, but I didn't know where. Sango noticed as she was polishing Hiraikotsu and said:

"Inuyasha, you need to stop fidgeting, its getting very annoying and distracting."

"Feh." I stated. I stood up and walked out of the hut. I ran towards the well and looked down into the deep well. _She didn't say I couldn't check-up on her._I leaped into the well, and then was surrounded by a sea of stars. When I landed on the other side of the well, with one leap, I jumped out of the well and jumped over the stairs and slid open the doors. I sniffed the air, _Kagome is still here, but where is her family? It smells like they haven't been here for several hours, it smells like they left early in the morning. _I looked at Kagome's window, and I saw it was opened. I grinned, and I jumped on to the windowsill and stepped into Kagome's room. I took a deep breath and sighed.

My ears twitched so I could where Kagome was. _She's in the bathroom. Fine, I'll wait for her here then. _I sat down onto Kagome's bed, waiting for her to come in to the bed room.

~Kagome's POV~

After I sure that I was completely clean I got out of the bath. I grabbed the towel that was in the closet, and wrapped it around my body as I started to comb through my hair. I took the hair dryer and began to dry my hair. After I dried it I put it in a ponytail began to get dress. When I exited the bathroom, I was wearing a blue tank top that had lace as the straps and I was wearing light blue shorts that were about the same length as my skirt.

I opened my bedroom door, and I saw Inuyasha staring at me. I almost tripped over my own feet, but I got my balance back. Unbeknownst to me, my eyes started to water.

"Inuyasha. . ."

I saw him bolt up from the bed and walk over to me. I immediately hugged him tight, and I started to cry on haori. I felt him hesitantly wrap his arms around me and pull me closer to him. When my cries turned to sniffles, pulled away an arms length and I looked into Inuyasha's gold-ember eyes.

"Kagome, what's wrong? Was it something that I did?" He asked and I saw his ears flatten against is head.

As I wiped a tear that was starting to fall down my face with my hand, I shook my head and gave him a smile. "No its was nothing you did, I was just really happy to see you 'cause I was lonely. My family left to go to a spa this morning, and just when I finally came back too. They left a letter for me that said they're were going to be gone for 3 days. . . ." I sniffed, closed my eyes so I could tried to stop more tears from falling down my face, but failing. I felt Inuyasha grab my head in his hands and turned my head slightly to the side and I felt him lick my tear away from my face. I quickly opened my eyes, and looked at him.

"Kagome, don't cry. I'm here, so, no more crying, you got it?"

I nodded. I started to look at something that caught my eye, there was a leaf in Inuyasha's hair. "Hold still, Inuyasha" He looked at me confused as I started to rise up to my tip-toes and lean against him. I saw him blush as I reached my hands up behind his ears and I took the leaf out of his hair. After I got the leaf, I pulled away from him and showed him the leaf.

"There was a leaf in your hair."

I saw his face look kinda disappointed, he looked at the ground and his ears were flattened against his head. So, I quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek. I saw his ears perk up and his face turned red.

I just was smiling at him until I asked, "Hey, Inuyasha?"

I saw that he just looked away from me when I heard him say, "W-what is it?" I could tell, was trying keep his voice stern.

"Could I wash your hair?"

He turned to look at me and he just looked at me like I was crazy, "What?" He asked.

"Can I wash your hair?"

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to know what it feels like when its washed. Don't worry I'll only use my shampoo on your hair."

I saw him shrug and say, "Keh." I took it as a 'yes', so, I squealed.

"Yay!"

I grabbed his hand and lead him to the bathroom. I went over to the bathtub and let go of his hand. I turned the knobs of the faucet, and warm water came rushing out. I me turned to him with a smile, "Inuyasha, I'm gunna step out for a second so you can undress and get in the bathtub, when you're done just call Kay?"

"Fine."

~2 Mins. Later~

"Kagome."

When I walked into the bathroom I saw Inuyasha sitting in the bathtub, his arms crossed across his chest. I suppressed a blush when I went over to the faucet and turned off the water. I down on to my knees next to the bath tub. I grab the plastic cup on the edge of the bathtub. (Don't judge I always have a plastic cup in my bathroom, because I use it to wet and rinse out my hair when I'm in the bath.)

"Inuyasha, turn around so I can get you hair wet."

He slowly turned around and now he was facing the tile wall of the bathtub. I tilted Inuyasha's head backwards, and I scooped up some water into the cup, and gently poured the water onto Inuyasha's hair trying not to get any water in his ears. After I completed get his hair dry, I took my shampoo bottle poured some of the soap on my hand. Then put the bottle back down. I rubbed my hands together to get it even on my hands. I began to get the soap on Inuyasha's hair, I was lightly scratching behind his ears and I started to hear a low growl from Inuyasha. So, I stopped, but I then heard a deeper louder growl from him when he said:

"I didn't tell you to stop."

I just smiled and started scratch lightly behind his ears. After I was done with washing his hair, I took the plastic cup again and began to rinse out his hair. Again be careful of his ears. I did the same thing with the conditioner, but after I was done with the conditioner I saw one of Inuyasha's ear keep twitching.

I stood up and grabbed a dry washrag from the closet, "Inuyasha, hold still. I accidentally got some conditioner in your ear." I tried to hold his ear still with my hand, but it twitching. So, I held the tip of his ear with my index finger and thumb. I used the wash rag to get the conditioner out. After I finished, I started to rub the ear that I cleaned out, as to say 'I'm sorry, if it hurt'. I started to hear that low growl from Inuyasha again. I smiled.

I stopped rubbing his ear and I began to rinse out the conditioner. "Inuyasha, your hair looks like silk." I smiled.

"Okay, I'm done now so you can get out of the bath, there is a towel on the counter next to the sink. When you're dressed, just meet me in my bedroom, Kay?" I said as I stood up and left the bathroom. I headed to my room, and took out my brush from my on top of my dresser.

~5 Mins. Later~

I sat on my bed trying to read one of my textbooks, but I closed the book when I heard my door open and Inuyasha walked in. I put the book on my night  
stand and patted the spot on the bed next to me. He slowly sat down on the bed.

"Inuyasha, turn around, so, I can brush your hair."

"Keh." He stated as he turned around to face the door.

I started to hum an unknown song as I was brushing Inuyasha's hair. _I wonder whether or not Inuyasha has had his hair brushed like this before I have._

"Hey, Inuyasha?"

"What is it?"

"I just wondering. . "

"Well, spit it out!" he said annoyed.

"I was wondering has anyone besides me brushed your hair?"

". . . ." he paused.

I patiently waited for his answer.

"Not since my mother died."

"Kikyou didn't even. .?" I stopped myself from saying something not nice.

"No."

I just sat there silent. After I was done with brushing his hair, I stood up and put the brush back on my dresser. I just stood there in front of my dresser and staring at the ground.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, I shouldn't have asked you. I know you have mostly bad memories."

I heard a noise coming from my bed, but I didn't turn around. I felt Inuyasha's arms wrap around me and pull me to his chest. I gasped, but I relaxed and put my arms over his. I felt him put his head in the crook of my neck.

"Kagome." He whispered as he tighten his grip on me.

"Inuyasha, Can you let go of me?"

"No."

"Then can you please let me turn around, I want to see your face."

I felt him loosen his grip, but not enough to completely let go. I slowly turned around, my hands rested on his chest and I looked up at his face. Our face were inches apart, he looked at me with his gold-ember. What I saw in his eyes wasn't hurt, it was love. Pure love. I felt our faces getting closer and closer, and slowly my eyes closed. I felt Inuyasha's lips against mine, his lips were rough but very gentle. I felt him lick my lower lip asking for entrance. I gave it to him, our tongues battled for dominance, but I let Inuyasha win.

When we pulled apart, we were panting for air. I looked at Inuyasha's face and smile, then asked,

"Are you hungry?"

I saw him nod. I grabbed his hand and started to pull him out of my bedroom and down to the kitchen.

"My mom put some left overs in the fridge, so, I'll just warm them up." I told him as I took out the plates from the fridge and took the plastic wrap off. Then I put the plate in the microwave and pushed 'start'. When a beeping came from the microwave, I saw Inuyasha start growling at the machine hand ready on the Tessaiga.

"Inuyasha, calm down. It's just a microwave."

He just put his hands inside of his haori sleeves. "Keh."

I rolled my eyes as I took out the plate from the microwave and put it on the table. I went over to the silverware drawer and grabbed one fork and a pair of chopsticks. (I use silverware at my house) "Inuyasha, do you care if we eat off of the same plate, because I only found one plate in the fridge?" I said as I took a seat at the table.

"No, as long as you and me get something to eat, I don't care." He told me as he took the chair next to me. I handed him the chopsticks, and started eating.

After we ate, I took the plate and put it the sink to wash it. When the plate was washed off, we went back upstairs to my bedroom. I sat down at my desk and took out my notebook and math textbook. I began to study, but I felt Inuyasha staring at the back of my head. I turned away from my desk to look at him, who was sitting cross-legged on my bed and Tessaiga resting on his shoulder.

"Hey Inuyasha, why don't you lie down?"

"No way. The sooner you defeat this 'test', the sooner we can get back to finding the shards."

I turned back to my notebook and trying to figure out this equation. _Well_,_ I can't study with you staring at me. _I looked over at the clock on the desk and it said, 6:24pm. I sighed. _I'm never going to pass this test. I just need to focus._

~3 Hours Later~

_I got most of my studying done, but_ _it is still distracting when someone is staring at you. _I looked over at the clock. _9:25pm.__ Okay, its time to go to bed. Oh, I really wish that I could pass this test tomorrow. _I closed up my books and put them in my school bag. I got up from the desk and headed over to my closet. I grabbed my PJ's, and headed to the bath room to change.

When I came back, I saw Inuyasha sleeping on my bed. I walked over to the bed and I don't know how, but I managed to grab Tessaiga and take it away from Inuyasha with OUT waking him up. I placed Tessaiga on the floor leaning against my night stand. I went over to my alarm clock and set it for 6:00am. I sighed. _Now, how am I going to get into bed without waking him up?_ I sat on the edge of the bed and slowly lied down on my side, with my back against Inuyasha. I blushed. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Well that's chapter one! YAY! I'll post Chapter two sometime week at the earliest, because I might have homework and homework comes before stories. Well, anyways review if you like it so far.**


	2. The Human Night

**Okie-Dokie, here is chapter 2. I'm sorry for taking so long because school-work and it's been kinda hectic lately. But here is the story you guys wanted. Please review! ****:)  
**

**Just so you guys know, kikyou is dead. *stomps on kikyou's grave* DIE! I'm sorry I'm not normally like this. It's just that I seriously hate kikyou.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Human Night**

_**~Day 2~**_

_~Kagome's POV~  
_

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. When I opened my eyes, to register where I was, all I could see was red and I felt something heavy around me. When I sat up, I was pulled back down to the bed and I felt something nuzzling my neck. I blushed a dark red, when I realized that it was Inuyasha. I was starting to struggle against his hold.

"Inuyasha! Let me go!"I yelled

"Stop yelling. I'm not going to let you go until that ringing stops."

"Let me go and I'll turn off my alarm clock."

I felt him loosen his hold, and it was enough so I reach up to turn off my alarm clock.

"Where's my Tessaiga?" I heard him whisper in my ear, it made me shiver.

"It-it's on the floor leaning against the night stand." I choked out, _My heart is beating really fast, I'm surprised I managed to say that._ I felt him completely let go of me, I was kinda sad at the loss of warmth. I sat up and I grabbed my clean uniform from my closet and went straight into the bathroom to change.

When I went back into my room to grab my bag, Inuyasha was standing in the middle of the room with his hands in his haori sleeves. I smiled at him and grabbed my school bag. We headed down stairs to have breakfast.

(this is what I do for breakfast at my house) I yawned as we entered the kitchen. I grabbed a frying pan from the cupboard and put it on the stove. I went over to the fridge to get the eggs and jam out. I put two pieces of bread in the toaster and pushed down the lever. I turned on the stove and I put three eggs in a bowl and scrambled them. After I put some butter in the pan I poured the eggs in and made scrambled eggs. I heard a 'pop' sound from the toaster and I grabbed two plates from the cupboard, then divided up the scrambled eggs and placed the plates on the table. I grabbed two smaller plates and put the toast on them. I pick up one toast at a time and spread strawberry jam on each, then placed them back on the small plates and put them also on the table.

I looked at Inuyasha, who was leaning on the door way of the kitchen. I sat down at the table, then told Inuyasha, "Come and eat Inuyasha." I watched him from the corner of my eye, as he stood straight up then walk over to the table and sit down and begin eating.

~About 15 Mins. Later~

After we ate, we walked to the front door and before I stepped out I turned around and said, "Inuyasha, don't leave this house."

He just put his hands in his sleeves, turned his head to the side and said, "Keh, fine."

"Okay, Well, I'll be home around 5:00. Bye" I said as I turned around and left the house. (she stays after school with her friends in the library to catch up with school work, but I'll skip that part later)

I run down the steps of the shrine, turn the corner and on my way to school until:

"Kagome!" "Kagome" "Hey Kagome"

I stop and turn around to see Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi running up to me. "Hey you guys. What's up?"

"Kagome's are you okay? How was your doctor's appointment?" asked Yuka.

"Did the doctor figure out the cause of your Gastroenteritis? (Stomach Flu)" asked Ayumi.

"Hey, has your bad-boy boyfriend visit you when you're sick?" asked Eri.

I sighed. _I wish I could go through one day of school, that did not involve me getting trampled with questions._

"Hey, Kagome. I was wondering, is that bad-boy boyfriend of yours still two-timing you?" asked Eri.

"Huh?" I jumped. _H__ow did we jump on to this glorious subject? _

"Your boyfriend. Is he still two-timing you?" asked Yuka.

"Well. . .not really. . ." _I can't tell them that she died. I guess I can **sorta** tell them._

"What do you mean by, 'not really'?" asked Eri.

"Well, she sorta died in a car accident."

"Are you serious? Is he upset about it?" Asked Ayumi.

"Hey guys, I'll tell you on the way to school." I told them as I started to walk towards school again. I answered the questions I was asked, without telling them about the Feudal Era.

~About 10 Mins. Later~

When we got into the classroom, I went to my desk and as soon as I sat down my friends were crowded around my desk.

"Hey look on the bright side Kagome, you can have your boyfriend all to yourself now." Said Yuka.

"Oh and speaking of your boyfriend; have you two done _anything?_" asked Eri.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"A Kiss. Have you two kissed at all?"

I blushed a deep red. Then I just heard Eri start laughing at me.

"Hey! Stop laughing at me!" I told Eri.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. It's just that your face says everything. So, when did you two kiss?" she said.

I started to mess with the edge of my skirt, I opened my mouth to say something but I bell rang and I just sighed.

"I'm not letting this go Kagome." Said Eri.

I rest of the school day past pretty quickly_._ When we exited school, Eri and Yuka asked, "How did you do?" I just sighed.

"Not so good. I've been gone for so long, I'll be surprised if I get anything higher than a 'D'. I wish that I don't get "sick" so often."

"But Kagome you can't help getting sick." said Ayumi.

"I know." I told her.

"Now, back to out earlier conversation, and the bell can't save you now." Eri told me.

I sighed._ I guess I'll have to tell them sooner or later. . ._ We started to cross the street when I heard Yuka speak up.

"Well?"

"Yesterday." I bluntly said.

"What?" I heard all three of them say.

"I-I kissed him yesterday." When I told them, I was bright red. I heard them squeal really loud. "Oh my god! Kagome!"

"We need details!" I heard Yuka squeal.

I sighed for like the one hundred time today. I look up and I saw the stairs to the shrine, I smiled. "Sorry guys but I need to go, I've got the rest of the homework to catch up on." I waved to them as I ran up the stairs to the shrine and ran into the house. When I slid the door shut I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I fell down to the floor in front of the door. (he. he. It rhymes)

I slowly walked up the stairs to my room and I fell on to the bed, snuggling into my pillows, then groaned. I opened my eyes, sat up, and looked around my room. _Where did he go? Did he go back?_ I got off and walked over to the calendar on my desk. I grabbed the marker out of one of the drawers of the desk, as I find to today's date I see the moon sign in the corner of the box, It's a filled in circle. (Like a boss, I have the same calendar hanging in my room) _What?! It's a new moon tonight?_ I immediately drop the marker onto my desk and look out the window. _Sunset?! How did it get soo late?!_

I run down the stairs, but being the klutz that I am, I trip over my feet. I fall down the stair head first, I shut my eyes tightly as I braced for the impact.

But when I it hit didn't feel like the floor because it was breathing and it spoke, "You're such a klutz, Kagome."

My eyes snap open, and I looked up to see a very human Inuyasha under me. Then I heard him say, "Can you get off of me?"

I blushed redder than his kimono, and I quickly sat up and scooted away from him. Right now, the floor looked like the most interesting thing on the planet. I stood up and I started to walk up the stairs and towards my room. I started to hear his foot steps behind me, so, I knew he was following me. When I got into my room I sat on my bed, I saw that Inuyasha sat down next to my desk. He was just staring at the door.

I took a better look at Inuyasha. His hair was black, unlike his usual silver. His ears weren't on the top of his head anymore, I could see that he now has human ears.

I'm still embarrassed, but only a bit. Now, I'm sad. I got up from the bed and walked over to Inuyasha, he didn't flinch nor did he move to look at me. I sat down next to him and spoke, "Why?"

That's when he turned to me and gave me a confused look. "Huh?"

"Why weren't you here when I got home? I told you not to leave the house didn't I?" I spoke softly. I wasn't even looking at him, just staring at the floor.

I saw from the corner of my eye, that he just looked away. "Feh. What of it?"

I quickly got up and stomped my foot and just blew up, "'What of it?' "WHAT OF IT?!' I'll tell you 'WHAT OF IT?!' I was worried about you! You're Human AND I HAD NO IDEA WHERE YOU WENT! I THOUGHT SOMETHING HAPPENED YOU!" I fell to my knees and broke down crying. I felt Inuyasha hesitantly wrap his arms around me and pull me into his lap. I continued to cry on Inuyasha's robe. Then when my cries quieted down to sniffles I heard Inuyasha speak:

"I went back. . ." He started.

I sniffed, "W-what?"

"I went back to tell the others that was staying here with you for three more days."

I pulled back little bit from his embrace, looked at his face and said, "I'm sorry."

Now he was the one confused. "Huh?"

"About earlier, about me just blowing everything out of proportion. But when I saw that it was gonna be a new moon tonight, I guess, I panicked"

"You practically bit my head off."

"I told you I was sorry!" I giggled as I playfully hit his chest.

I heard him chuckle, "Okay, Okay. Stop. STOP." I felt him pull his arms from around my waist and grab onto my wrists. I realized how close we were and I blushed as red as his haori. I guess he figured it out too, because I saw a blush come across his face. I felt him let go of one of my wrists and wrap it around my waist. I saw him bring his face closer to mine. I was too shocked to do any thing.

_How did this happen? First we were arguing, then laughing, now-_ My thoughts were interrupted by a pair of lips being pressed against my own. My eyes widened, but soon fluttered closed and I kissed him back. With my free hand I gripped on to Inuyasha's haori and I was trying to pull him closer to me. I felt him lick my lower lip, as to be asking for entrance, I gladly opened my mouth. At first, I expected to feel his fangs on my tongue, I guess I forgot he was human. (LOL did you guys forget too?)

I felt Inuyasha tighten his grip around my waist, when I felt him let go of my other wrist and I immediately wrap my arms around his neck. But then I felt him quickly pull away, "Is something wrong Inuyasha?" I said in a hurt voice.

"We can't go any. . .further."

"Huh?"

I saw that he wasn't looking at me anymore, he just stared at the ground and his face was completely red. I repeated his words in my head.

**_Realization in. . . .3. . . . 2. . . .1 . . ._**

My whole face went redder than Inuyasha's haori. Inuyasha turned his face to mine and rested his forehead on mine, then spoke:

"Maybe when you're ready, 'Kay?"

"Who told you if I was ready or not?" I told him as I pulled away from him and crossed my arms.

"Huh?" He blinked.

I blushed and said while i was twiddling my thumbs, "I mean. . .I'm ready. . . .but thought that we should at least start dating first. . ."

"You mean like. . .courting?" I heard him ask.

"Yeah. . .Oh I got an Idea! How about tomorrow, after my test of course, you and me go on a date?"

"Keh, fine."

"YAY!" I jumped and hugged Inuyasha, practically knocking him to the ground.

"Hey, hey. Can you get off of me Kagome so I can sit up?" He chuckled.

"Oh okay" I got off of him, but I felt him wrap his arm around me a pull into his lap again. He put his forehead against mine and hear him say,

"Come on, if you don't some sleep, you'll be tired for our date tomorrow."

He picked me up and placed me in my bed, then sat down beside my bed on the floor. I looked over at him and asked, "Why don't you sleep up here with me? I. . . .mean. . . .your human and all, and I just thought that you'd be colder now then you are than before when you were a half de-" I was cut off by Inuyasha putting his finger against my lips.

"You talk a lot ya know that?"

I pulled away from his hand and scooted across my bed, so, there would be enough room for him to lay down on the bed. Then I lifted up the covers and I guess he got the invitation because he slowly crawled in next to me. When he got situated, I cuddled up to his side and took in his foresty smell. I sighed contently. I let my eyelids fall as I slowly drifted off to sleep, can't wait for what tomorrow will bring.

I guess I can't see until tomorrow.

* * *

**Finally, Done! I'm SOO sorry it took this long I've been stuck and I add to this story when ever I had time. I have a full schedule when I have Student Council to go to.  
**

**I can't wait for this Wednesday, because I get my Student Council shirt! It says "Seeley Booth" on the back of it!  
**

**So, like I said I'll try to add to the story as much as I can. I'm not making any promises, But I'll try to see if I can work on this story on Thursday and/or Friday.  
**

**I hope you have a good night! Bye!  
**

**Please review! :)  
**


End file.
